


表面兄弟（全一话）

by Shiromi



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiromi/pseuds/Shiromi
Summary: *无血缘兄弟*口是心非李东海x无脑弟吹李赫宰*单箭头（？）到双箭头*大学同宿舍 双人间*ooc抱歉
Kudos: 7





	表面兄弟（全一话）

李赫宰第一次见到李东海是在小学的时候，时代过于久远他自己也记不清了。只记得被继父带来的李东海坐在公园的秋千上吹着泡泡，回头看着自己的眼睛，大大闪闪的好像嵌入了阳光。

“喂，你到底起不起床。”李东海踹了床上睡的四仰八叉的李赫宰一脚。

李赫宰睁开眼睛，看着眼前的人面无表情的单手跨着书包，衣冠整齐的站在床边看着他。

想起自己刚刚还在做的梦，那个时候的东海弟弟可真可爱，嫩嫩的好像能掐出水。天天黏着自己哥哥哥哥的叫，像只嗲嗲的小猫，两个人天天到处跑到处捣乱，跟现在这个光有一副骗人的俊美面庞实则残暴的小老虎完全不一样。

“你怎么现在才叫我，都几点了！”李赫宰翘着头毛，刷着牙从浴室冲出来口齿不清的抱怨着。从李东海手中接过他帮他拿好的服装，迅速地解开扣子，直接脱掉了睡衣睡裤。

李东海皱了皱眉头，别开了脸。

远离家乡在外地上学的两个人，家里安排了点关系让他们住进了同一间宿舍，方便两兄弟互相照顾。

不过大部分时候都是身为哥哥的他被照顾呢，李赫宰废柴的想着。

李东海确实很会照顾人，从小就不需要他操心什么。两人明明是同岁，只因为差几个月让自己成了哥哥，不过也不赖，倒还满足了男人的迷之优越感。

小时候两人关系倒还亲密，高中因为不在一起念，李东海又上的是寄宿学校，两人少了些交流。高考李赫宰拼命念书考上了他能考的最好的大学，录取通知书一寄到，高兴的打开，发现名字写的是李东海，然后在一天之内又收到一份一模一样的他的通知书。

那天他紧紧抱着李东海蹦蹦跳跳，“东海我们能一起上大学了！”李东海虽然被他抱的憋的脸通红，分明也是一脸很开心的样子。

可随着入学的日子接近，李东海对他越来越冷漠。李赫宰想，小孩长大了，这迟来的青春期叛逆，看来他的大学有得受了。

不同专业的两人一路同行，直到在学院教学楼的分叉路口才分开。  
和李赫宰同班的崔始源看到了他，快步赶了上来，重重的拍了一下他的屁股。

“Hey brother！”

李赫宰吃痛的反击，撞了一下崔始源的肩膀，“马！痛死了！”  
回过头他对李东海说，“东海我们先走了！你也快跑要赶不上课了！——”他一边跑声音一边慢慢消失。

身后的李东海攥了攥手心，转身离去。

赶到点名之前进了教室，李赫宰和崔始源两人找好了位子喝着水大喘气。

“不过，话说回来你那个弟弟......”  
李赫宰擦了擦嘴：“东海？怎么了？”  
崔始源想了想，说道：“没什么，我总感觉他看我的眼神，怪凶的。”不如说很像他抢了他女朋友一样的眼神。  
李赫宰不以为然：“我弟弟特乖，你错觉吧。”

李赫宰李东海两个人都加了校文娱，这段时间正忙着为每年一次的晚会加紧排练。

李赫宰怎么也是舞蹈组的主力，要奶一堆不会跳舞的新生，自己又有一支solo要撑起舞台，忙的连轴转。要说他的solo，走的明明是帅气风，可偏偏有那么几个动作经由他的处理带着点性感意味，每次排练都有小学妹假装没在看却又偷偷录像。

明里暗里的喜欢两兄弟的人挺多，李赫宰偶尔还会给李东海分享小女生暗送秋波的故事。  
倒是没见过李东海谈过恋爱，也没听他说过喜欢的类型，李赫宰觉得自家弟弟真是朵清纯不可污染的小花。那些女人猛兽似的，都配不上他，还没有谁能先过李赫宰这关。

拼尽全力表演出了超过排练时的最好效果10倍以上的舞台，一大群人拥着去了校门口的大排档喝酒聚餐，一下塞满了整个店面。

李赫宰护着李东海，拼命给他挡酒。哪能让自家弟弟喝醉了被这些人玩弄，回家让爸妈知道李东海在学校学会喝酒了，自己得被挂起来打。

李东海全程滴酒未沾，冷静的扒拉着菜，跟旁边的人有一搭没一搭的聊天喝着饮料。

“来！我们来掷骰子，输了的真心话大冒险！”餐桌上醉嗨了的人提议道，一堆人附和着开始了游戏。

李赫宰也有些上头了，竟然一没留神输了骰子，这精神状态实在不适合大冒险，一会再做出啥傻事可丢人了。

“我选真心话！”“李赫宰选真心话了！快快快出问题！”  
“嗯......说一个你喜欢的人的名字！必须得是我们认识的！”

周围的人开始起哄，有几个漂亮女生眼中开始有了期待。  
李赫宰什么人，可有眼力了，这个问题对他来说太简单了，他可是有挡箭牌般的完美答案。

“李东海！”

答案一出大家都嘘声一片，说自己家弟弟也实在太无趣了，围观群众很失望。

没人注意旁边沉默夹菜的李东海好不容易夹起的西兰花掉在了桌上。  
不过李赫宰注意到了，他一边笑着被大家骂弟控，一边顺手又给他夹了一个放进了他碗里。

一批人闹着各回各的宿舍，女生还好，男生清醒的人不多，李东海是一个。李赫宰一路缠着问他自己今天表演的帅不帅，舞台炸不炸。

虽然排练早就看了无数遍了，李赫宰表演的时候，李东海还是一直在后台看着，眼里好像自带聚光灯，只能容得下李赫宰一个人。

“帅，全场你最帅了。”语气虽然是敷衍的，李东海说的却是真心话。

到了宿舍，李东海把这个发着酒疯胡说八道的人安置在了床上，去浴室装了热水。回头一看李赫宰竟然鞋都不脱直接倒在床上半梦半醒，他捧着脸盆无奈的叹气。

他蹲下给李赫宰脱了鞋，脱了袜子。用擦脚巾慢慢擦干净才放到了床上，接着他拧干了热毛巾给李赫宰擦了擦脸。

李赫宰咕咕囔囔的说着胡话，擦完脸似乎清醒了一些，睁开一只眼睛看着眼前努力安顿他的李东海想，我弟弟可太孝顺了，真没白养。

他伸出手揉了揉李东海毛茸茸的脑袋，满足的笑了笑睡了过去，心中满是温馨的亲情感动。

虽然是深夜了，毕竟只有两个人住，宿舍还是开着大灯，如果此时李赫宰是清醒的他一定能看的很清楚坐在他床边的李东海此时的表情，和他肉眼可见迅速变红的脸。

李东海思索了一下还是从衣柜找出了干净的睡衣，拿在手上发愁，可是已经深夜了，他相信有洁癖的李赫宰明天早上知道自己一身酒气躺在自己床上一晚上一定会嫌弃自己半天。

想了想他还是颤抖着手，艰难的拉起李赫宰T恤的下摆，露出了他的小腹，再慢慢拉出被躺着的他压着的部分，李东海努力集中在给一个睡死的人脱衣服这件事上，可是手中碰到的李赫宰的肌肤暖暖的，好像他也被感染的上升了体温。

换好了上衣随后他轻轻拉开了李赫宰的裤拉链。裤子比衣服好脱，毕竟腿是直的，慢慢褪就能褪下来。但是裤子却比衣服更难脱，因为......啊。

他看着李赫宰褪去裤子后露出的赤裸细长的、肌肉分布完美又白皙的腿，视线往上，是他见过的内裤，李赫宰给他也买了一条一模一样的。李东海咽了咽口水，最后只剩下换内裤了。  
......  
......  
......  
一天不换内裤应该也没事吧！

迅速给李赫宰换好了睡衣睡裤，李东海控制不住的微喘。他发现自己似乎有感觉了。给李赫宰一丝不漏的盖好被子，他拿着自己的睡衣逃窜似的进了浴室洗漱。

学校浴室很小，不过热水是足的。李东海打开了花洒，冲着全身。没有多久他慢慢滑下身子，坐在了浴室冰凉的地板上，轻轻揉捏着自己的乳头，另一只手，从胸口滑落到自己最深的欲望上，慢慢开始套弄。“李赫宰......赫宰......”浴室的温度似乎慢慢升高了，被水声掩盖的隐忍的呻吟声断断续续的溢出。

李东海不会知道，本应在睡梦中的李赫宰突然睁开了眼睛。

第二天，没课的周末，李赫宰一觉睡到中午，神情气爽的顶着一头翘毛起床伸了个懒腰。

他很快发现自己的衣服都已经换过了，还有些不好意思，又让年下照顾自己了。不过自己也帮他挡了一晚上酒了，真想让自家唠叨的太后看看兄弟两个互相照应的多么和谐。

李赫宰心情愉快的出门去食堂打饭，也给李东海打了许多他爱吃的东西。  
晚会过后李赫宰的舞蹈表演在各个专业群里传播，在路上走着走着突然有女生看着他转头就跟同伴小声嘀咕“是他是他”，一时间自己倒还有了些变成名人的错觉。

这天放学后李赫宰被同班一个女生叫住了，给他递了信就跑开了，旁边的崔始源起哄着，李赫宰有些尴尬但又有些不好意思，只能先把信收了起来。

回了宿舍，李东海去上课了还没回来。他把书包挂起来想起了信，拆开读完不出所料是一封情书，信上约他晚上在学校的湖边亭见面。

是平常关系挺好的一个同学，不过也只是同学，自己也不知道是哪里让她产生了错觉。  
都这个年代了还写情书告白，应该是一个难搞的女人，李赫宰有些应付不来这种类型。  
但也不能不去，毕竟同班同学，还是去委婉的拒绝一下比较好，免得在背后被造谣渣男。

信扔在桌上，他哼着歌去了阳台洗他和李东海的衣服。洗完晒完满意的擦了擦汗，进宿舍发现李东海已经不声不响的回来了，冷冷的坐在自己桌前看着专业书敲着电脑。

“东海回来啦，我们晚饭吃什么！”  
“......”

往常李东海都会跟他探讨叫哪家外卖，点什么两个人一起吃。今天不知谁惹他不高兴了，理也不理人。

李赫宰像往常一样嬉皮笑脸的黏上去，左挠一下李东海的脸，右捏一下李东海的肩，“怎么了怎么了谁惹我们家弟弟不高兴了？”

“放手。”李东海捏紧了拳头，努力克制情绪。  
李赫宰立刻停手了，看起来这是真的生气了，他也不敢再开玩笑的哄了。

叹了口气，他给他倒了杯热水，放在了他桌上，默默的出门吃饭了。

门关上了，李东海全身竖起的刺突然卸下。他看到了李赫宰拆开的情书，依照李赫宰的性格他肯定会去赴约的。因为实在太忙，入学这么久了也没见他谈过恋爱，没想到这天到的比他预想的快这么多。

李东海烦躁的恨不得撕了那封信，再撕了写信的人......

“滴滴。”  
他的手机屏幕亮了，显示李赫宰发来了一张图片。他点开，是一张自拍，桌上放着一份牛肉饭，李赫宰张大嘴，一手拿着装的满满的勺子正要往嘴里送。

“食堂新鲜出炉的牛肉饭！可惜李东海吃不到TT”一条消息随后弹出。

李东海觉得有些好笑，但还是保存了照片，回复了一句：“智障。”

吃完饭从食堂出来，本来天气就不好，阴沉沉的，这会儿竟然开始下雨了。李赫宰本想吃完饭就回宿舍，一看时间，差点忘了要赴约，离信上约的时间也没剩多久了，他叹了口气撑开伞，拎着给李东海打包的饭去了湖边亭。

......  
“......嗯，我现在不考虑谈恋爱。”李赫宰干脆的拒绝了女生的告白。

“我也没想过你会直接答应我，我们还能当朋友对吗，我......我不会放弃的。”

女生不屈不饶的样子倒让李赫宰有一些佩服，他笑着揉了揉她的脑袋。  
“我想你不会成功的。我，有一个很在意的人。”

女生红了眼眶，她就是喜欢他温柔又残忍的样子。“是吗......那，行吧。你可以，抱我一下吗？”  
这有什么难的，李赫宰果断的伸出手抱了抱她。  
怀里的女生开始掉眼泪，李赫宰叹了叹气只好撑开伞送她回了宿舍。

我可真是个罪恶的男人，李赫宰想。  
给李东海打包的饭早就凉了，塑料袋也被雨水淋湿了，看起来是不能吃了。

他好不容易回了宿舍，发现宿舍灯是黑的，他想着李东海大概已经睡着了，蹑手蹑脚的怕吵醒他。

洗完澡从浴室出来，实在太黑了找不着东西，他只能开了大灯，这时候他发现宿舍实在安静的过分了，连李东海睡着的呼吸声都听不到。

他心里一激灵，拉开李东海的床帘一看，床上竟然没有人。  
这么晚了他去哪了，难道是去超市买东西了吗？他给李东海打电话，传来了嘟嘟的忙音，他的手机关机了。

李赫宰开始有些担心，现在一想，除了上课，李东海几乎没有离开过他的视线，自己家弟弟从来都是乖乖的呆在他身边。

他给李东海的几个同学也发了消息，可是没人知道他去哪了。李赫宰坐在椅子上不安的抖着腿，再等等，再等等，李东海自己会回来的。

深夜了，宿舍楼的灯一盏一盏熄灭了，李东海还没有回来。外面的雨停了，李赫宰还是拎了伞决定出门找他。

刚下楼，竟然碰上了隔壁宿舍的金希澈和朴正洙一人一手搀扶着李东海正在爬楼梯，李赫宰吓得差点甩了伞，上前接过李东海，李东海看着李赫宰也不说话，脸红红的浑身都是酒气，软趴趴的松开了金希澈和朴正洙的手挂在了李赫宰身上。

接过李东海，李赫宰朝金希澈吼道:“他怎么回事！”

金希澈摆手：“跟我们没关系啊，我们两个出去吃夜宵，撞上他一个人在旁边一个劲喝酒，也不说话。”可不敢告诉李赫宰自己也喝嗨了，后面还教李东海喝酒......自己会被这个弟控暗杀吧。

李赫宰扶着李东海进了宿舍，让他坐在了床上，他俯下身子轻声细语的跟李东海说话，李东海呆呆的看着他始终一声不吭，李赫宰无奈的准备去拿水壶给他烧点热水，却被一把抱住了腰。

两个人一个坐着一个站着，李赫宰看向李东海的眼睛，李东海的眼睛很好看，光是被他盯着都会有被摄魂的感觉。

这个姿势，李东海的头就贴近他的小腹，他感到有些尴尬，却发现自己竟然挣脱不开，也不知道自己家弟弟的力气什么时候变得这么大。

“哥哥......赫宰哥哥......”  
李东海突然开口了，黏糊又低沉的声音，叫的李赫宰一阵心软。

“嗯，东海，说说看你遇到什么事了。”  
听到他的声音，李东海眼中含着的泪水从眼角悄悄滑落，“哥哥，我有一个喜欢的人。”他平静的丝毫不带哭腔的说着，“可他和别人在一起了。”

李东海这么反常的原因，原来是失恋了。  
李赫宰脑中警铃大作，但不知道为什么总觉得自己的嘴内也突然变得苦涩了，心里好像被什么东西狠狠撞击了一下。应该是因为兄弟间的共情感应吧？

他无言的抱着李东海，安慰的拍拍他的背，拿纸巾给他擦了擦眼泪。是哪个女孩子命这么好能被李东海看上，而且还甩了他，李赫宰心中莫名的对那个不知是谁的女生产生了无名火。

李赫宰第一次见李东海喝醉的样子，感觉他一下就变回了小时候那个黏人的跟屁虫小孩，有些熟悉又心疼。

已经是很晚的时间了，就连隔壁栋宿舍也看不到半盏还亮着的宿舍灯了。站久了李赫宰也有些困，可李东海就是抱着他不放手，默默吸鼻子流眼泪。

“东海，很晚了，我们去睡觉好吗？”  
李东海抬头，眼睛红红的，像一只小兔子。“那哥哥会跟我一起睡吗。”

李赫宰想，这有什么大不了，小的时候天天一起睡觉，澡都一起洗过。他爽快的答应了：“当然可以啊。”  
就是不知道两个成年男子躺在单人床上床会不会塌，只能祈祷学校床的质量过硬了。

他成功的把李东海的手暂时掰开，去自己床上拿了枕头被子，放到了李东海床上。

那么问题来了，有洁癖的他已经洗过澡了，不过喝完酒最好是不要洗澡的，于是他拿毛巾给李东海擦了擦脸，又命令他自己脱了衣服，给他擦擦身子再睡觉，李东海脸红红的眼睛也红红的，闭着眼睛乖乖任他摆布。

热毛巾擦过李东海的身体，夜里有点凉，他仿佛有些冷的抖了抖。很快他穿上李赫宰给他的干净睡衣，裹进了被子里，眼睛却始终不闭上，似乎丝毫也不困。

李赫宰爬上了他的床，虽然他们两都很瘦，但好歹也是成年人，躺在学校单人床还是会有些拥挤。

李赫宰躺下了，困意迅速袭来，可他很想打探打探李东海喜欢的人的情报，不趁他喝醉的时候问以后可能都问不出来了，从来不跟他聊这方面事情的李东海绝对有可能隐藏一辈子不让他知道。  
关了灯，宿舍静悄悄的，两人躺在床上一言不发。

“东海，她是个什么样的人。”李赫宰看着天花板试探着发问。

拥挤的床，密闭的空间，没有可以躲开的余地，就连稍微翻个身也办不到，两人怎么样都是紧贴在一起的。  
李东海毫不犹豫的翻身，把头埋进了李赫宰怀里。李赫宰非常顺手的就揽住了他，反应过来尴尬已经来不及了，以前两个人经常一起这样睡觉来着，现在长大成年了突然感觉有些不太合适了，而且自己也不知怎么了从刚刚开始心就一直在跳。

“他......很温柔。”李东海头埋着闷闷的说。

“叫什么名字，我认识她吗？”李赫宰想，或许是高中同学吧？李东海认识的人大部分他都知道，除了高中没怎么交流以外。

“......”李东海把头抬了起来，宿舍灯已经关了，借着月色只能模模糊糊看到个影子，不知怎么的李赫宰好像能看到李东海眼中挂上了他看不懂的情欲。

“他很好看，他是全世界对我最好的人。”

“赫宰哥哥，小海好难过。”他放低了声音，用气声说着话，像是怕打破夜晚的寂静一样。

小海......噗。多少年没听李东海自称小海了，酒精可真是不得了。“那小海要哥哥怎么做才能安慰小海呢？”

“哥哥什么都不用做，小海做就可以了。”

黑暗中李赫宰突然感觉到李东海的头似乎从他眼前蹭过，仿佛在寻找什么，细细碎碎的呼吸靠近他的脸。他心里一惊，随后李东海的嘴竟然贴了上来，慢慢划过他的鼻子，移向他的嘴唇。

夜深了，李赫宰的脑内一片混沌，他应该推开，可是不知为何这一刻充斥着不能拒绝李东海的想法，难道闻着李东海的酒味自己也醉了吗？

李东海轻轻撬开了李赫宰的嘴，半强迫的要和李赫宰的舌头舔弄在一起，李赫宰尝试用舌尖抵弄他出去，却被更紧的纠缠住。

接吻是浪漫的仪式，而舌吻却是危险的开关。  
松开了李赫宰，李东海脑海里只剩下舒服两个字，喉咙痒痒的好像被羽毛挠过，大脑接受到了刺激，又是醉酒又是深夜，导致他竟然就这么睡着了。

可是李赫宰微微加速的呼吸却让他更清醒了，他突然反应过来刚刚他做了什么。

虽然是李东海主动的，可他喝醉了，只是把自己当成他喜欢的人的替代品，李赫宰突然觉得自己万分罪恶，可是被强吻的自己好像也有些委屈

......不，怎么会委屈！平常那么冷静的李东海突然变成这样怎么看都是自己占便宜了啊！但是，李东海有喜欢的人了......

就这样思来想去自己跟自己斗争，李赫宰一直到了凌晨都没有睡着。

李东海头痛的睁开眼睛，想摸摸自己的脑袋，却摸到了床边躺着另一个人，李赫宰在他旁边睡得死死的。

他努力回忆了一下为什么李赫宰会在他床上，吓得一大早刚睡醒差点又晕过去。

昨晚他实在放心不下，偷偷在信上的时间去了湖边亭，可是旁边没有什么地方可以躲，学校晚上的灯也不够亮，他站在马路对面完全听不见李赫宰和那女生说了什么。  
他只看到李赫宰摸了摸她的头，两个人就抱在了一起，而后李赫宰撑着伞和她一起走了，可李东海一个人又在原地呆愣了很久。

李赫宰上大学来一直没有交过女朋友，这一瞬间李东海觉得自己建立起来的堡垒好像崩塌了。

他失魂落魄的跑去喝酒，好像报复一直拦着不让他喝酒的李赫宰似的，人生第一次醉酒，可是他却不在他身边。

他的意识明明都是清醒的可是理智却失踪了，好像有另一个人格在操控自己一样，可能是潜藏着的欲望在喝醉后终于不可遏制的爆发。

时间推移到现在，看着躺在旁边的李赫宰，李东海突然起了恶作剧的想法，真想能把这个人拴在身边，让他不再去见那个女生。

李赫宰被旁边的人的动静弄醒了，他扭着身子想伸懒腰差点打到旁边的李东海。他一下收回手，昨晚的记忆全都回来了，一大早意识还不清醒脑袋竟然就被害羞占据。

李东海冷冷的看了他一眼，李赫宰抖了一下：“早，早上好啊。”

“李赫宰，昨晚我喝醉了吗。”李东海漫不经心似的开口。

“是啊，你应该都不记得昨晚发生的事了，吧？”  
李赫宰心存侥幸，这么在乎面子的李东海要是知道昨晚他又撒娇又强吻了他的样子，应该会一个月不跟自己说话吧。

“我记得。”李东海不怕死的又接上一句，“我们接吻了。”他直视着李赫宰的眼睛认真的说着，李赫宰反倒觉得自己比起他好像更害羞了一些。

“对不起......”李赫宰有些愧疚的主动开口，这个时候还是应该照顾下弟弟的面子，主动认错给他个台阶下。

“为什么要对不起，这是我人生第一次接吻。”

李东海用仿佛在说别人的事的语气说着，突然他抓住了李赫宰的手，看向他的眼睛。

“哥哥，谢谢你教我。”

上着大课，台上的教授拿着话筒在ppt上解说着很难懂的题，周围的人在默默的狂记，李赫宰却出了神，他拿着笔一下一下点着桌子。

自己和李东海怎么会发展成这样的关系，虽然他很疼爱弟弟，能纵容他对他做一切事情，但没包括这种事......可是自己也很奇怪，他觉得那个晚上的李东海除了令人怀念的可爱，还多了一些别的意味上的惹人怜爱。

李赫宰脸唰的白了，难道自己是变态吗，更何况李东海有喜欢的人了......想到这里李赫宰又开始莫名的觉得不舒服。

放学了，他站在在交叉路口等李东海一起去吃饭。那天告白的女生看到了他，快步走上前来和他打了个招呼笑着和舍友走了，他有些释然，也许人家现在已经走出来了，他们可以当普通的同学。

李东海一脸不满的走上前来，抓了李赫宰手臂一下，“喂。”李赫宰回神道：“啊，来啦，走吧去食堂。”

“那么恋恋不舍的话，为什么不干脆和她去吃饭呢。”

李赫宰有些疑惑，谁？恋恋不舍谁？  
“啊，那个女生吗，只是同班同学罢了。”  
“骗人......”李东海小声嘀咕道，没有再追问下去。李赫宰放弃女朋友跟自己吃饭，也许能代表自己在他心中的重量还是高过她的，他安慰的想着。

李赫宰想，难道李东海知道那个女生跟自己告过白？他这个样子，像极了吃醋......

两人各怀心思相对无言，就这样默默去了食堂。

时间推移，很快李东海的生日到了，李赫宰想着用攒着的钱给他买个蛋糕买个礼物。部门里的朋友知道了，也吵着要给李东海庆生，李赫宰实在是拗不过他们，只能在生日这天大家一起出门去校外聚餐。

“李东海生日快乐！”一群热闹的年轻人碰着杯，李东海也很少有这么多人给他庆生，难得的笑的很幸福，李赫宰也跟着开心了起来。旁边的朋友一直给李东海倒酒，李赫宰想着喝一两杯应该没事吧，就睁一只眼闭一只眼纵容了。

没想到李东海几杯酒下去，突然安静了，脸红红的，就只是挂着笑容，看着呆呆傻傻的。李赫宰第一次知道李东海这么容易醉酒，所以那次醉酒或许他只喝了一瓶也不一定。

结束了聚餐，大家关心的问东海没事吧，李赫宰摆摆手让大家都别担心，他一个人便扶着李东海回了宿舍。

李东海一喝酒眼睛就亮亮的，他的脑子其实是清醒的，完全知道自己在做什么，可是却无法控制。

一进门他就忍不住缠着李赫宰蹭着他撒娇，李赫宰有些无奈，偏偏自己也喝了些酒，再加上李东海生日自己心情也不错，当然什么都顺着李东海来了。

李赫宰从自己抽屉掏出了准备的礼物，是一幅李东海很想要的耳机，李东海像小孩子一样拆开礼物，惊喜的笑了。  
“谢谢哥哥，嗝。”

要睡觉了，果不其然李东海抱着枕头被子就爬上了李赫宰的床，李赫宰叹气，这是挤一张床还挤上瘾了是吗。

夜深人静，躺在床上李东海突然开口了，“我可以跟你说件事吗。”李赫宰一惊，这个开头，是要说什么大事吗......“嗯，你说吧。”

“我觉得那个女生不适合你。”这么久了，也没见他们有多亲密，李赫宰和自己在一起的时间还更长。

“女生？什么女生？”  
“唔，你女朋友......你们在一起那天我看到了。”

李赫宰一头雾水，什么在一起，什么女朋友？  
等一下，那天指的是，自己被告白那天，李东海莫名其妙喝醉那天？

“啊，她啊......我拒绝她了。我们没有在一起。”  
李东海心一跳，酒都要醒了。

所以一直是自己的误会？想起自己种种举措，突然感觉好丢脸，他默默的把被子拉到脸上裹住自己。

“哥哥......”从被子里传来闷闷的声音，“我还有个愿望你可以满足我吗。”  
“你说，离你生日结束也没多久了，你说什么我都答应你。”李赫宰信誓旦旦的承诺道。

李东海靠近了李赫宰的耳朵，在他耳边小声的说着。  
“哥哥，可以教教我怎么自慰吗。”

李赫宰想，他终于明白了，原来李东海不仅容易喝醉，还是一喝醉就会变成色魔的类型。

他有些头痛，“东海，这个哥哥该怎么教你......不然，哥哥给你找点视频......”

话刚说完，他感觉到不妙，怎么能带坏小海看些乱七八糟的影像。如果他希望的话，还是自己亲手教导会比较好？

咬了咬牙，他有些尴尬的抱住了李东海，李东海身子热热的，很温暖很舒服，还带着木香，他竟然有一丝沉醉。

将手慢慢伸向他的裤子，隔着裤子他能感觉到李东海已经有点硬了，摸了摸，李东海敏感的将头扭了扭，小小的呜了一声。

弟弟在自己的手下呻吟，李赫宰突然有些上头，明明还很清醒却有仿佛醉了一样的感觉。

他慢慢将手伸进李东海的裤子里，顺着囊袋往下试图摸到头部，用手指玩弄了几下后开始套弄，一直到根部。李东海一副不敢看的样子，李赫宰却看向了他，想看看他的表情。

不要在这种时候看我的脸啊。李东海的脑袋宛如要轰炸开，为了阻断李赫宰的视线他伸出手遮住他的脸，李赫宰突然被捂脸，有些好笑，这个醉鬼还会害羞，怎么看他都应该比较羞耻吧。

他伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一口李东海的手心，从他手中抬起脸，含住了他的手指，手中的动作也没有停下。

李东海有些清醒了，他慌乱的闭上了眼睛，可是身下的感觉渐渐清晰，好像有什么正在苏醒。

李赫宰看着李东海咬着唇闭着眼睛一脸隐忍，突然很想知道他高潮了会是什么样子。他停下了手里的动作，靠近李东海的脸，李东海条件反射的微微张开嘴唇露出小舌头等待。

可是李赫宰却紧紧闭着嘴，露出了笑容。

“想要吗。”

呼出的气飘在李东海鼻尖，李东海有些舒服的眯着眼睛点了点头，“想要就叫哥哥。”

“赫宰......哥哥......”李东海心急的主动凑上唇，两人又开始亲吻起来， 李赫宰这才继续手上的动作。

厮磨了好一会儿，李东海终于在他手中射了出来，白浊喷射在李赫宰手中，两人喘着气拥吻着，直到夜晚的墨色淹没了整个校园。

第二天，李东海醒来后，李赫宰已经不在他旁边躺着了。他着急的起床，发现李赫宰坐在座位前看着手机。看到他醒了李赫宰对他笑了笑，给他递了他早起出去买的早餐。

“李赫宰......”李东海接过早餐，不安的开口，“......”该说什么，该说对不起吗，该说让他忘了吗。

李赫宰太纵容他了，不管怎么样好像都不会责怪自己似的，可是怎么能让他一个人背负这沉重的枷锁，他突然放弃了思考，只把自己多年来埋藏的最深的心思说了出来。

“李赫宰，我喜欢你。我不想只当你的弟弟了，我们交往吧。”

李赫宰沉默的放下了手机，他有些不知道该怎么回答，说他也喜欢他？可他也不确定自己的感情，他能清楚的只是他绝对放不下李东海。

这种感觉，不是亲情，更像是控制欲，想要占有这个人的全部，是爱情吗？

他想了想，像往常一样摸了摸李东海的头，看着李东海想，如果用他的喜欢，牵制住他，把他一直绑在身边，不知道是不是能清楚的解析出自己的真正的想法。

“嗯，我会一直在你身边的。”


End file.
